1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pen apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved correction fluid dispensing pen wherein the same is arranged for directing fluid through a forward end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pen structures have been utilized in the prior art. Frequently, correction fluid is typically provided in brush applicator form contained within a bottle, wherein the brush applicator is directed into the bottle and removed therefrom in a subsequent manner to direct such fluid onto a written or photo-copied portion of a document to effect blanking out of various portions of the document. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a pen structure with a readily available applicator end directing pressurized fluid through a forward applicator portion of the pen.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,657 to Lin setting forth a ball point pen dispensing an ink therefrom, with eradicator fluid contained at a rear end of the pen portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,845 to Griffiths sets forth a graphic arts ink and eradicator combination, wherein ink contains a dye which is reducible to a colorless form in combination with a volatile acid and a non-volatile organic acid dissolved into an aqueous solvent, with an ink eradicator containing a solution of sulfate or phosphate.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved correction fluid dispensing pen as set forth by the instant invention setting forth an organization not presented by the prior art to provide correction fluid in a pressurized form for eradication of various discrete portions of a document and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.